1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an anti-electromagnet interference (EMI) electrical connector and a terminal assembly thereof.
2. Related Art
A signal terminal performs signal transmission through high-frequency current switching. Therefore, when a high-frequency current passes through the signal terminal and is switched rapidly, a magnetic field is generated around the signal terminal.
In an electrical connector in the prior art, a pitch between the terminals is quite small, since the number of small-sized signal terminals is high. When the signal terminal generates the magnetic field, an EMI phenomenon is likely to occur between the adjacent signal terminals, causing a transmission error, and affecting a transmission efficiency of the signal terminals.
In order to solve the EMI phenomenon between the adjacent terminals, taking a Double Data Rate (DDR) connector as an example, a terminal arrangement manner thereof is to arrange the signal terminals and ground pins in a staggered manner with intervals, so as to shield the EMI between the adjacent signal terminals through the ground pins. However, the above ground pin can only shield the EMI to a limited degree; if the arrangement of the terminals is more intensive, a shielding effect of the ground pin is very limited.